


a kitten to be hidden

by agcntsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, the bus kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agcntsimmons/pseuds/agcntsimmons
Summary: After a mishap involving a young feline, the three youngest members of the team got their eyes opened to their relationship with Coulson and May.





	a kitten to be hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when to set this, so might be a little AU.

“But sir! The poor little thing was extremely malnourished and lonely!” 

“I said no, Simmons,” Phil Coulson was an amazing leader and strategist, he had encountered various Hydra attacks, dealt with Ward, and even wayward Inhumans, yet he couldn’t convince Jemma that a _poor little kitten_ can’t stay on the base. It simply can’t. “Then again, where is it going to sleep and what is it going to eat? Better yet, _who’s_ going to take care of it?”

“Sir, you don’t have to worry about that! I just need your approval, and then Daisy and I could-” Jemma looked so desperate, one would think she was begging for mercy. It was a mistake, however, to mention Daisy. She was _not_ supposed to say her name at all.

“Woah, woah, woah,” May, who had been sitting on the chair of Coulson’s desk in amusement, finally rebuked with a frown on her face, the glee on her eyes vanishing. “Daisy’s in this too?”

“Oh, um…”

As well as her lying skills had improved during her time undercover at Hydra, there _were_ some things that gave her away upon deceiving someone. May learned this very quickly.

“Simmons.” Coulson said warningly. He knew just how much trouble those two could get when they had the motive. If this were the case, better to solve it as early as possible, _before_ something bad was going to happen. The incident at The Hub wasn’t disastrous, but it earned him quite a lecture from Maria about _letting lose untrained agents with weapons_. Agent Sitwell was quite pissed, but now that he looked back at it, he deserved it.

“Alright, fine. Daisy wanted to keep the kitten too. With completely different reasons than mine, of course, but-” She was, once again, cut off by Coulson, who was at this point, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jemma winced.

“She told you you had a better chance of convincing me to let you keep the kitten,” He looked up and sighed. “Is that right?”

Jemma felt red creeping up her cheeks. She ducked her head and replied, “Yes, sir.”

With that, May stood up and walked towards the door. “I’m going to have a chat with Daisy-”  She was not angry, per say, more annoyed and concerned about her ward’s way of manipulating her own friend into doing such things.

“That’s not necessary!” Jemma exclaimed loudly, stopping the older woman in her tracks. “I mean, yes, she said that, but it was completely my choice to _actually_ do it.”

If Coulson hesitated about the two conspiring together, he was convinced now. While it was usually Daisy who had such… unlawful ideas, Jemma almost always contributed by either strongly disagreeing and ended up having to watch over her or was totally into it and offered a cooperation, with entirely different reasons. They, however, never failed to amaze him with the ways they do about it.

May was still standing beside the door, the air of disapprovement never leaving her. Unlike Coulson, she didn’t find the situation amusing one bit. “Oh, I know that.” And she left.

Coulson once again sighed when an idea struck him.

 

* * *

 

“And then he told me that I was to give the kitten to Agent Davis, who was going to visit his wife, and let _his wife_ took care of it!” Jemma ended her ‘report’.

Daisy who was waiting in cupboard number five of the inventory area with said kitten, demanded a full report on Jemma’s journey to Coulson’s office as soon as Jemma knocked on the door. Although it was a little cramped, the place had successfully hid them from any agent on the base.

“OK, let’s just calm down,” The kitten was starting to get aggravated and was whining loudly. Daisy tried to shush it — _her, it’s a she, Daisy_ — her, but to no avail. “When’s Davis gonna leave?”

“Um, hold on, let me check,” While Jemma was checking the scheduled flight logs, the kitten was still whining. “In fifteen minutes. What are we gonna do? Do we give her to Davis?”

They both glanced at the thin kitten on Daisy’s arms. Like what Jemma explained to Coulson earlier, she was severely malnourished. Jemma had given her some food upon arriving at the base, but that was _hours_ ago.

“I think she’s hungry,” Daisy realised. “We need to get her some food.”  It was becoming hot inside the cupboard, anyway.

“But how do we get to the kitchen? We can’t just stroll in and grab something. What if May or Coulson’s there?” Jemma was getting really good at revealing all their worries that day.

“You’re right. We need a plan.” The two went silent for a moment, only to be interrupted with the wailing of the kitten. Daisy shushed her, “Aww, we know you’re hungry, but we can’t let you get taken away,”

“What if we ask Fitz? Get him on surveillance?” Jemma suggested. Fitz was fond of animals, he never felt antagonized by them. He’s also never the one to tattle.

“Alright, but we need to do it quick. Grab the comms too. Tell him to get on comms, and watch the surveillance camera around the kitchen.” Daisy said while Jemma was typing furiously on her phone. The kitten was still making noises, albeit a little softer this time.

“Right. He’s checking on May and Coulson’s locations too. He said,” Jemma paused, waiting on Fitz’ reply. “All clear. May’s in the hangar and Coulson’s in his office.”

“Great, let’s get the comms,”

The two agents scurried off, getting out of the cupboard and dashed to where the ear comms are located. When they’re ready and functional, Jemma texted Fitz to connect their comms so they could communicate.

“ _Hello? Jemma? Daisy?_ ” Fitz’ voice rang through their comms. “ _Do you copy?_ ”

“Yes, we copy,” Daisy answered. “Update us on the kitchen.”

“ _Right. Yes. Um, it’s all good, with the exception of.. Oh, who is it? Is that Hunter? Yeah that’s Hunter alright-_ ”

“Fitz! We need to be quick!” Jemma exclaimed.

“ _Sorry! Sorry. Yeah you can go. You’re coming from inventory, yeah?_ ”

“Yes, Fitz.”

“ _Well then go now. If you’re OK with Hunter being in the kitchen._ ”

“It’s fine. We’ll deal with him later,” Daisy replied hastily, “Stay on comms and stay alert, Fitz.”

Then, a loud gurgle was heard. It came from Jemma’s stomach.

Apparently, the kitten was not the only one who’s hungry.

 

* * *

 

Daisy and Jemma were already starting to move out from inventory, rushing to the kitchen with the kitten huddled in Daisy’s arms. They were trying really hard not to draw attention, but of course, they failed.

The huge bump on Daisy’s arms was spewing out faint noises, so if an agent passed, they would be within the hearing range of said noise. Jemma had to glare at some curious agents for them to get to the kitchen fast enough. And they did. Just barely.

Strolling in, both women didn’t realize someone was on the couch staring at them, drinking from what seems to be a bottle of beer. The normal Hunter would have startled them and dove into their business like it was nothing. This time, however, he intended to see what’s happening and what’s going to happen. Therefore, he kept his silence and observed.

“You know we still have to convince Davis to agree that he’s going to bring something that he’s not going to,” Daisy casually said to Jemma who was already pulling food out of the cabinets. “He’s gonna have to lie to Coulson when he asks about it.”

“And you know he will,” Jemma set the bowl of food, whatever it is, on the table. The squirming kitten was released from Daisy’s arms and immediately dove her face into the bowl. Poor thing, she was starving. “We have approximately five minutes to go talk to him. One of us needs to go.”

“Damn. Fitz, you still there?” No answer. “Fitz?”

“ _Yeah, yeah sorry! I’m here! What do you need?_ ”

“Find Agent Davis. Now!” Daisy moved to shield the kitten from the open view of the kitchen door. It would do them no good if someone ratted them out _now_.

“ _Alright. Alright!_ ” Silence filled the room, with the exception of the quiet slurping and munching of the kitten.

Hunter took advantage of the silence to approach them. “Well, well, well. What have we here?”

Both women startled and spun to see him grinning mischievously, sipping on his beer.

“ _Hunter_!” They whisper-shouted simultaneously. Daisy moved closer to the kitten, while Jemma was trying to block her from him.

“Where’d you get that cute little thing from?” He was circling them to get a quick look at the tiny creature. She was still eating happily like nothing was going on. “Does Coulson know?”

Jemma shoved him to the couch and said, “Yes, he knows and he wants us to give it away.”

“We’re not going to, so you better keep your mouth shut about this.” Daisy threatened, her tone and face dead serious.

“Alright. Geez, chill, mate,” Hunter raised his arms defensively. He was still standing although not as close as he was. “It’s not like I hate cats. I _don’t_.”

At that moment, Fitz chose to interfere. “ _Got it! He’s on his way to the hangar. You’ll bump into him eventually if you go now._ ”

“Finally! What took you so long?” Daisy handed the kitten to Jemma and sprinted out of the kitchen. Hunter stared at her and then glanced at the kitten.

“You two _really_ want to keep her, don’t you?” Jemma ignored him and tapped her comm.

“Fitz. Update on May and Coulson,” No answer. “Hello? Fitz?”

“ _Sorry! I’m sorry! Right. One sec,_ ” Silence. “ _Crap! Jemma, May’s heading your way now! You need to leave!_ ”

“Darn it!”

“What? What’s going on?” Hunter asked, approaching her.

“May! May’s on her way here,” Jemma started picking up all the food and even the bowl where the kitten was still slurping some milk. She whined a bit then decided she was full enough and laid on the table. “I need to hide her!”

“Okay, um. We can put her here!” Hunter picked up the small kitten and placed her on a small opening of the couch. He then covered the opening with a pillow, leaving enough space for some oxygen to flow. “There. Problem solved.”

“Hunter! What if she makes some noise? May would hear!” Jemma said frantically.

“ _Guys. She’s very near,_ ” Fitz chimed in. “ _Good luck._ ”

“Let me do the talking, you pretend to eat something. Don’t freak out,” Hunter assured her. So far, so good. The kitten was quiet and still. “Act _normal_.”

Just a few seconds later May walked into the kitchen and headed straight towards the mug cabinet. She nodded to Hunter when she saw him on the couch. She made her way to the kettle and Jemma was sure she was making tea. That was when May saw her, eating cereal from a bowl.

“Simmons,” She swore she saw the young woman wince. “Is the cat with Davis? He’s leaving soon.”

To May’s surprise, it was Hunter who answered her. “Daisy left a couple of minutes ago looking for him. Cute little thing, it was.” He lied smoothly, saving Jemma and Daisy _and_ the kitten.

May squinted her eyes at him and frowned at Jemma, who was looking down at her bowl. “Is that true, Jemma?” This time it was Hunter who winced. _Uh-oh_.

“Yeah, poor thing was squirming around,” Jemma stirred her cereal, then looked up. “Daisy was pretty emotional.”

“Good. Coulson talked to Davis’ wife. She agreed to take care of the kitten,” May explained, holding her mug of tea up to her lips. “Said it would be a great company. Right, see you around.”

As May walked away, Jemma and Hunter’s eyes met knowingly. Hunter quickly took the kitten out of the hiding spot and gave her to Jemma.

“Daisy? Daisy! Where are you?” She called, stroking the now sleepy kitten on her lap.

“ _Done. Davis agreed. It wasn’t that hard to convince him,_ ” Daisy answered immediately. “ _I’m on my way there. How’s it going?_ ”

Hunter, who couldn’t hear what Daisy was saying, scooted over to Jemma’s side. He still couldn’t make out what she’s going to say, but at least he could understand what they’re talking about.

“Bad. May was here. We had to lie,” Jemma answered. “You better get here quick. You might see her on the way. Be careful.”

“ _I’m going as fast as I can, don’t worry._ ”

“Ok, where are you planning on keeping her?” Hunter asked, nodding at the direction of the kitten. “It’s gonna be hard doing things for her when you don’t want our superior officers to know about it, you know."

Jemma let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s just… I feel bad for her, I mean, _look_ at her!”

“What happened with May?” Daisy jogged in, pulled a chair and slumped on it. “She didn’t find out, did she?”

“She suspected, I’m sure, but no, she didn’t know,” Somehow Hunter’s become a part of their team. Neither Jemma or Daisy would have thought about him helping them out. “At least not yet.”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t.” Daisy stressed, petting the sleeping kitten.

“About that,” Jemma said, looking up. Her face was a mixture of confusion, guilt and sadness. “May told us that Coulson called Davis’ wife to ask whether she would take care of her, and she agreed. What if we’re doing the wrong thing? What if she’s better off with her?”

“I… I didn’t think he cared about the kitten that much,” Daisy replied, her voice soft and slow. “Now what do we do? Davis’ gone already.”

“Unless you want to take the Zephyr to catch up with him and give him the cat, I have no other suggestions,” Hunter proposed. “But, of course, that would gain May and Coulson’s attention.”

“Yeah no. Thanks though. Let’s take her to your bunk, Daisy. Let her sleep,” Jemma stood up, cradling the sleeping form in her arms. “We could plan from there. Less chance of being caught.”

“Right. Thanks Hunter. You’re the best.” Daisy saluted at him and followed Jemma’s suit.

“Anything for my babes!”

 

* * *

 

After her encounter with Jemma a few minutes ago, May decided to head to inventory to pick up some… supplies. Imagine her surprise when she saw Fitz scavenging a box upon her arrival.

“Fitz? What are _you_ doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting in my Drive for a loooong time, and I finally got the courage to post it!


End file.
